


charisk AAAAA

by Charisk_Suffering



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, NSFW, Soul Touching, also kinda - Freeform, but its, definitely, jesus christ - Freeform, sin - Freeform, swea ts, they're female but use they them pronouns whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charisk_Suffering/pseuds/Charisk_Suffering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ive never written fanfictions before jesus hellpp me<br/>be warned of nsfw, i kno its terrible dont look at it bye</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the begsinning

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhh  
> heres my first fanfic ever, and its nsfw, great  
> its a terrible small drabble with no punctuation whatsoever because i'm far too lazy and this is bad anyways i didn't even t ry  
> hope you enjoy, or dont, idc this is bad bye dont read it
> 
> (from chara POV i guess*
> 
> *i guess you could think its someone else because their name is never really said but????? no)
> 
> here we go straight into the sin

frisk sighed in contempt as i slid my finger over their soul. god, their face was so beautiful when they blushed. i brought both hands to the soul, massaging every inch. frisk leaned their head on my shoulder, i could feel their body quivering with every touch. this feeling.. the feeling of holding someone's very existence in the palm of your hand, having control over the life or death of another being. it's exhilarating. i still can't believe frisk would trust me with something as precious as this. i turned my head to frisk, their face blank as usual, no expression, nothing. but not without the occasional noise. they barely ever speak, but they make noises?? happy squeaks, sad noises, disappointed whines, angry grunts, and so on and so forth. they seemed focused on the movie we were watching, or were they looking at me..? the window? i couldn't really tell. their eyes were always closed, or at least very squinted. they let out a quiet whine and turned toward me, looking up suddenly. i realized that i had zoned out and had been gawking at them for the past few minutes. i quickly brought my hands back to the soul and started rubbing it, unintentionally quicker than before. i heard them gasp sharply as they gripped onto my arm, holding it close. i wonder, i wonder what this felt like.. what kind of emotions, feelings, and experiences are procured from simply.. touching one another's soul? i have seen what it has done to frisk before, but never my own. i had mine in my locket right..? maybe i could- i was once again snapped back to reality by frisk, who rolled over and brought their leg around my waist, cuddling my torso. their head landed on my shoulder, and with a free hand, i stroked their hair slowly. they let out another sigh.. or.. was that a moan? i slid my thumb around in slow circles, beginning to feel moisture form and drip from the soul. i guess we'll have to clean that up later. i gradually increased speed and rubbed the soul faster and faster, as frisk's grip tightened. i could feel their body move in rhythm with my touches, their form beginning to grind tenderly against mine. well, i could see where this evening was going. frisk panted and gasped into my ear, i could feel their heartbeat racing in their chest as i increased the pressure. i slid my hand down their back, and let it roam gracefully under their sweater for a bit, before grabbing onto their waist. i began to rub harder on the soul, cautious to not do any damage, as something as precious as this is too fragile to be messed around with. my hand slid down to their legs, and found itself creeping into their shorts, stimulating them through their damp underwear. frisk began grinding harder against my fingers, wanting more. i slid their panties to the side and gingerly stuck a finger inside, beginning to thrust in and out as frisk moaned my name once more. the soul was dripping wet by now, so i brought it to my mouth to prevent the couch from staining anymore. i licked and sucked on it slowly and carefully, frisk's entire body shaking. i could feel their desperation, their legs giving out as i pressed on. they were close. i rubbed my thumb in small circles over their clit, finally pushing them over the edge. they screamed my name one last time as they convulsed and held me tight- panting slowly and shakily, relishing in the aftermath. i hugged them, and they looked up at me with a sickly sweet smile.

 

(there i edited the ending to flow into the next chapter here we go)


	2. TERRIBLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sin continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried out third person view this time oh joy  
> im such a kinky fricker please kill me thanks

chara smiled down at frisk and moved their head to glance at the tv, leaving their neck exposed. frisk, taking the chance, pulled down their turtleneck slightly and started licking the base, earning a shudder from chara. frisk started sucking and moving their lips all over the side of chara's neck, nestling their head into their shoulder even farther. chara let out a soft moan and laid their head back on the couch, granting frisk access to more of their neck. frisk pulled down chara's oversized sweater even farther, stretching it over their shoulders, eventually coming in contact with metal. on closer inspection, they seemed to have come in contact with a heart shaped locket. curiously, frisk opened the locket, only to find none other than, chara's soul. a small but mischievous grin spread across frisk's face as chara moved to look back down at frisk. chara's half lidded eyes shot wide open as frisk took ahold of their soul and began to lick all over its surface. frisk relished in the fact that they could get revenge on chara like this, and got an even better idea. frisk grabbed their own soul with their non preoccupied hand and started rubbing theirs and chara's soul together. they could feel that familiar pleasure bubbling back up in their chest again, a tingly sensation all over their body. chara started giggling through their moans as frisk picked up the speed and grinded against them in rhythm. chara put their hands on frisk's waist, and frisk could feel them squeeze and twitch with every rub. they felt chara tense up and heard them hold back a loud moan, which sounded slightly comical. frisk giggled at chara's contorted expression, black liquid seeping out of their eyes as they squeezed them shut and their tongue lolled out. black goop dripped from chara's mouth as they panted and slowly opened their eyes, sinking into the couch. their black eyes surprised frisk, red pinpricks replacing the gorgeous red eyes they were so used to gazing into. chara grabbed frisk's shoulders and pushed them down onto the couch, attempting to kiss them with their black goopy mouth. frisk playfully pushed chara away, which prompted chara to go for frisk's neck instead, smearing the black substance all over them. frisk felt chara's hands slide down their form, tracing their sides with delicate touches. they reached frisk's shorts and started to tug on them, but, being in a position where chara wasn't able to pull them all the way down made them have to sit back up. chara helped frisk out of their shorts and climbed back onto them, straddling their waist. frisk propped themselves up on their elbows and pulled up their legs under chara as chara began slowly rubbing frisk through their panties once more. chara moved their fingers in excruciatingly slow circles, making frisk whine in pleasure. frisk tried to grind against chara to get them to move faster, but chara just removed their hand, confusing frisk. frisk looked up at chara quizzingly and noticed the wide grin they had as they stared back at them. chara grabbed frisk's soul and brought their hand back down to their underwear once more. they slipped their hand inside and started rubbing against frisk with their own soul, making frisk collapse back into the couch in a moaning, panting mess. chara picked up the speed, and before they knew it, frisk climaxed, their soul juices spilling all over the couch and staining their underwear. chara leaned down and kissed frisk passionately one last time, whispering an "i love you," while frisk brought their arms around chara's neck and began playing with their hair. the two worn out humans eventually rolled over on their side and fell asleep, still embracing each other closely.


End file.
